Fire demons (Soul Reaver 2)
|introduced = Soul Reaver 2 (2001)}} Fire Demons, also known as Red Demons or Red Fire Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of Soul Reaver 2 . Role Fire Demons were a red-skinned horned demon variant with an elemental affinity for fire. They were among the largest and most powerful of the enemies encountered by Raziel. They would attack both physically and with fire, and could create Groundlings, or demon spawn to help them attack Bestiary: Fire Demons: "These huge horned Demons are a sight to behold. Their preferred attack is a blast of fire, which extends a long distance in a wide cone. They also spawn Groundlings, tiny Demon larvae that feed on Raziel, though they require a single hit to kill. Fire demons have a deadly charging attack, which does a large amount of damage, ''and they can hurl fire-balls. Sidestep rather than lunge, and out flank these behemoths.//'Strengths' Their fire and charge attacks are very potent.//'Weaknesses' They are extremely slow and vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Fire Demons: "Fire Demons are the most dangerous Demons you've encountered. They are slow, but their fire breath and lunging attacks inflict huge amounts of damage. From longer ranges, they throw fireballs and release Groundlings, which are demon spawn that join the attack. Kill the Groundlings with a single crouching attack for easy health." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 88.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Fire Demons:' "These huge demons are one of the most powerful enemies you will find. They can throw fireballs for long range attacks, breathe a potent flame at medium range, and a powerful charge attack for short to medium range conflict. They can also send out little demons that swarm and attack Raziel, but they only require a single hit to kill. Don't stand toe to toe with a Fire Demon. You will lose. Do not commit yourself to an attack. If they block it, you will get pounded. Sidestep and counter these giants, using their utter lack of speed against them.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 5//''Speed'' 1.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 4//''Overall'' 4"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). . Fire demons were powerful enemies at all ranges, employing a range of attacks that could easily drain Raziel's Soul Spiral completely; including powerful lunge and charge attacks at close-range, fire-breath at medium range and (fast moving) fireballs at longer ranges. Fire demons were slow however, and could be easily sidestepped and outflanked Bestiary: Fire Demons: "These huge horned Demons are a sight to behold. Their preferred attack is a blast of fire, which extends a long distance in a wide cone. They also spawn Groundlings, tiny Demon larvae that feed on Raziel, though they require a single hit to kill. Fire demons have a deadly charging attack, which does a large amount of damage, ''and they can hurl fire-balls. Sidestep rather than lunge, and out flank these behemoths.//'Strengths' Their fire and charge attacks are very potent.//'Weaknesses' They are extremely slow and vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Fire Demons: "Fire Demons are the most dangerous Demons you've encountered. They are slow, but their fire breath and lunging attacks inflict huge amounts of damage. From longer ranges, they throw fireballs and release Groundlings, which are demon spawn that join the attack. Kill the Groundlings with a single crouching attack for easy health." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 88.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Fire Demons:' "These huge demons are one of the most powerful enemies you will find. They can throw fireballs for long range attacks, breathe a potent flame at medium range, and a powerful charge attack for short to medium range conflict. They can also send out little demons that swarm and attack Raziel, but they only require a single hit to kill. Don't stand toe to toe with a Fire Demon. You will lose. Do not commit yourself to an attack. If they block it, you will get pounded. Sidestep and counter these giants, using their utter lack of speed against them.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 5//''Speed'' 1.5//''Defense'' 3.5//''Health'' 4//''Overall'' 4"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). . Like all demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, they could follow him to the Spectral Realm and could also create Combat barriers to prevent Raziel from escaping. Demons: "The Demons plaguing Nosgoth are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//Raziel has to contend with several forms of Demon, each armed with its own distinctive attacks, and will often find himself ambushed and trapped by impassable Demon barriers which force him into combat. Demons are also able to shift between Material and Spectral at will, and can thus pursue Raziel from one plane to the next." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). . Raziel first encountered Fire Demons at the Pillars in the Demon-infested Post-Blood Omen era and they would again be encountered in the Mountains of that era . When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Fire demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold (~As Raziel passes through Uschtenheim, fire barriers seal off the town.~) Red Demon: "There he is, the ‘savior of Nosgoth’." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.; they confronted him in the Mountains and three were encountered in Uschtenheim. . Notes *Fire Demons are referred to as "demonca" in game files , and as "Red Demon" in scripts (~As Raziel passes through Uschtenheim, fire barriers seal off the town.~) Red Demon: "There he is, the ‘savior of Nosgoth’." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *The Fire Demons notably appear similar or related to several other demon variants. Originally, Blood Omen featured the similar red, fire-associated Giant demons , which arguably were the inspiration for Soul Reaver 2's Fire Demons . The Fire Demons also appear almost identical to the larger, more powerful Black Demons, except for the additional spikes and coloring of the Black Demons; the Red Demons in Soul Reaver 2 would also spawn smaller Demon variant enemies, Groundlings, to attack Raziel . A similar Fire Demon variant was included in Defiance, appearing with darker skin and additional spikes, much like the previous Black Demons . It is ultimately unclear if these similar variants were intended to be the same Demon sub-species (with differing artistic interpretations, or perhaps at different stages in its life-cycle) or if they were different sub-species altogether. *Like other Demon variants, Fire Demons were presumably native to the Demon Dimension and affiliated with the Hylden. SR2-FireDemon.png|Fire Demon (SR2) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-29-FireDemon.png|Fire Demon in SR2 bonus materials SR2-CombatBarrier-FireDemon2.png|SR2 Fire Demon Combat Barrier SR2-FireDemon-Trident-FinishingMove.png|Fire Demon weapon fatal blow SR2-FireDemon-Lunge.png|Fire Demon Lunge SR2-FireDemon-Grab.png|Fire Demon Grab Attack SR2-FireDemon-Fireball.png|Ranged Fireball Attack SR2-FireDemon-Charge.png|Fire Demon charging attack (1) SR2-FireDemon-Charge2.png|Fire Demon charging attack (2) SR2-FireDemon-Breath.png|Fire Breath attack SR2-Groundling-Spawn1.png|Groundling Spawn 1 SR2-Groundling-Spawn2.png|Groundling Spawn 2 SR2-Groundling-Spawn3.png|Groundling Spawn 3 Appearances References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies